Wishful Thinking
by IIDarkRavenII
Summary: Raven has been shutting herself in her room. She wants to be alone to think about her feelings toward the Boy Wonder. There is only one problem. He is with Starfire.
1. Human

**I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the characters. If I did it would still be on. I don not own the song Human.**

Raven sat alone in her room. She was thinking about her feelings for one of her fellow titans. "I don't know what to do, he's already with Star and I can't do that to her, but I don't know what to do."

**It's the middle of the night**

**I can feel it when your heart beats**

**You can stay here if you like**

**I don't want to watch you leave**

Suddenly she heard a knock on her door. "Raven, are you in there?" Great she thought, just what I want to deal with right now. She opened her door just enough so she could see out. There stood the changeling. "What do you want Beast Boy?" she asked. "Robin told me to ask you if everything was okay and if you wanted to come with us for pizza," he stated while not so subtly trying to sneak a glance at her room. "I'm fine and I guess I will," said the gothic teen, "How long until we leave?" "Fifteen minutes," Beast Boy said while still trying to get a look at her room. " "Beast Boy, knock it off," Raven said as she shot him a death glare. "Fine," he replied as he walked away. Raven when back in to her room. What was she going to do about the Boy Wonder? All she could do at the present was hope (though she thought it horrible of herself) that Robin and Star would break up.

**My love is solid like a block of cement**

**I'd fight the oceans if I knew it meant that I could have you**

**But I've got to face the truth**

She went down the hall to the common room. The rest of the team was already there. "Good we are all here, now we can go," Cyborg said. "I'm glad you decided to join us friend Raven," Starfire said, giving Raven a bone crushing hug. "S-Star, can't breath," Raven choked out. "I apologize friend Raven," she said. They all went to the garage and got in the T-car. Star sat up front with Cyborg so that left the other three in the back seat. Beast Boy got in one side and Robin got in the middle. 'Great, just what I need,' thought Raven as she sat down next to the Boy Wonder. "So Raven, why have you been in your room so much lately?" Robin asked turning to look at her. 'If only you knew,' she thought.

**I can't make you love me**

**I can't make you try**

**I can't make you want me**

**I can't make you open up your eyes**

**I'm only human, I'm only human**

**I'm only human, I'm only human**

"I have just been meditating more lately," she lied. She had been taking daily trips to Nevermore to deal with her emotions. It had not been working as well as she hoped but it was an improvement. "Is everything okay?" he asked, concerned. "Yes, it's just been a little harder to control my emotions lately," she said. "Okay, if that's all it is. If you need to talk about anything, you can talk to me. I might not be able to help, but I can at least listen.

**Hear you whisper in the dark**

**You can have me where you want me**

**I'll try not to fall apart, no**

**Even if you were to taunt me**

"Thanks, but I don't think so," she said. When they got home, Raven went straight to her room. "I wish she would stay down here for a little while. She is always in her room now." he commented, 'Why won't you open up Raven? I am only trying to help.' he thought. _In Raven's room._ "I wish I could tell him, but I couldn't do that to Star. Why do I always fall for someone I can't have?"

**Your love is bitter like the taste of resent**

**I'd move a mountain if I knew it meant that I could keep you**

**But I've got to face the truth**

Late that night, Raven is still awake. Still thinking. Still longing. "I will never get to sleep at this rate," she said to herself. She exited her room and went to the kitchen to make herself some tea. "What are you doing up at this hour?" a voice behind he asked. "I could ask you the same thing," she replied. "I asked you first," came the reply. "Very mature Robin, very mature," she said finally turning around. "I couldn't sleep, you?" "Same, I can't stop thinking," he replied. The tea kettle started to whistle. Raven turned around and poured herself a mug. "Would you like some? It might help ease your mind," she offered. "Sure," he said excepting a mug. They sat across from each other at the table. "So why couldn't you sleep?" Robin asked, sipping his mug. "Same as you, I can't stop thinking," she said. "What were you thinking about?" he asked. "Nothing," Raven said. Robin glanced at her, "It has to be something if it kept you up this long," he pushed. "I-I just had to try and get my emotions under control," she replied. "What keep s setting them out of balance?" he asked. Raven looked down at the table. "It's okay, you can tell me, nothing we say leaves this room," he swore. "I-I, Ilikesomeone," she said quickly. "I didn't quite catch that, could you say it slower?" Raven stared at the table and said it clearer this time. "I like someone, someone I shouldn't" "How long have you liked them?" "About three months" she replied. "Why can't you tell them?" he inquired. They, are with someone else," she said.

**I can't make you love me**

**I can't make you try**

**I can't make you want me**

**I can't make you open up your eyes**

"That sucks," he said. "Yes, it does," she replied. "I wish he wasn't dating someone. It would make this a lot easier."

**I could save the world tonight**

**Run faster than the speed of light**

**Take the stars from the sky**

**But I can't make you mine**

"Yeah, it probably would," he said finishing off his tea. "Well I'm going to try to get a few hours of sleep tonight. Night Raven." " Good night Robin," she said. She watched him walk away and sensed that he did not have a clue that she loved him. 'Love? Where did that come from?' she wondered. She thought about the way it felt when they touched or how she felt when he said her name. A chill ran down her spine. She walked over to the window and looked out at the stars. "I wish he would notice me," she said and sighed as she walked back to her room.

**I'm only human, I'm only human**

**I'm only human, I'm only human**

**End**

_Well that's it! Please comment and review. No flames please!_

_If you want to check out the song it's called Human if you couldn't guess and it is by Dim Chris Feat. Mandy Ventrice._


	2. Sleepwalker

**I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the characters. If I did it would still be on air. I do not own the song Sleepwalker by Bonnie McKee.**

Raven finally got to sleep at five in the morning. But it was an entirely different story for Robin. He still couldn't stop thinking. Things had not been going well between him and Star. He had not been spending as much time with her as usual. Whenever he went out of the tower, she questioned him about where he was going. He knew that he would not be able to take much more of it. That had not been the only thing he had been thinking about. He had been thinking about a certain resident demoness. He just tried to ignore those thoughts and focus on how he felt about Star. But the truth was he didn't feel anything for Starfire anymore. And he had not for a while.

**I went to the beach, I felt nothing**

**I listened to Beats, I felt nothing**

**I went to a bar, I felt nothing**

**I totaled my car, I felt nothing**

He had to face the facts, he did not like Star. But what about Raven? He had always thought that their friendship was purely platonic, that there was no romantic connection between them. Before he had a chance to think about it anymore, his alarm went off. Damn, I'm going to be tired today.

**When I watched The Hills, I felt nothing**

**I swallowed some pills, I felt nothing**

He got up and got dressed. It was the first day of summer today so he thought he would go up on the roof. He got a cup of coffee and went up to watch the sun rise. As he walked out on to the roof, he noticed he wasn't alone. "Good morning Robin," said the dark teen that was sitting by the edge of the roof. "Good morning Raven," he replied. He went over and sat by her. "I'm surprised that you didn't sleep in. You didn't get much sleep last night." "You should be one to talk, I could feel the stress coming off you all the way in my room. What's wrong? You never told me last night," she said. "Me and Star haven't been doing to well. I think I am going to break up with her," he replied. "I'm guessing there is something more," she stated. "Yeah," he said noticing how the rising sun's rays made her hair shine even more. 'She really is beautiful.' he thought. "What else is bothering you? Is there someone else?" She asked. "Yeah, someone that would never feel the same for me," he replied.

**But you wake me up**

**I was just a sleepwalker**

**You wake me up**

**Was just another sleepwalker, bring me back to that land of the living**

They stopped talking and watched the sun rise. "Well, it's the first day of summer, you know what that means," Robin said. "Yeah, the Summer Dance at the Titans East tower," Raven replied. "Has anyone ever asked you to it?" Robin inquired. "No, no one has ever asked me out ever. I can't say I blame them," she said, looking down at her hands. They were quiet again, but this was more of an awkward silence. It was broken by the yelling they heard coming from the kitchen. "I am not eating meat!" "Hey give me that!" "You cooked yesterday!" "Well I'm cooking today too." "I better go make sure they don't kill each other," Robin said as he got up to leave. "Robin, wait," Raven said.

**You wake me up, I was out of my mind**

**I was just a sleepwalker, but you bring me to life**

**You wake me up, I was out of my mind**

**Was just another sleepwalker, bring me back to the land of the living**

"Nothing we said leaves this room," she said. He smiled and left. 'That wasn't what I meant to say' she thought to herself. When Robin came into the kitchen, he saw Cyborg had won today's breakfast war. "Good morning boyfriend Robin!" Starfire said. "Good morning Star," Robin said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. "Of course," she replied as she followed him into the hall. Once in the hall, Robin said, "Star, I think we need to break up." "What? Why?" she asked. "I feel like we have grown apart and should see other people," he explained. "Very well Robin, if that is how you feel," Star said and went back into the kitchen. 'She took that better than I expected' he thought.

**Tequila and lime, I felt nothing. **

**My card was declined, I felt nothing**

**They made me a star, I felt nothing**

**I broke a few hearts, I felt nothing**

'What am I going to do at the dance? I don't have a date.' he thought. 'I might just hang around Raven, if she will let me.' He looked on the roof and saw Raven was still there. He went up to her and sat down again. "I dumped Star," he said. "How did she take it?" she asked. "For some reason, very well," he replied. Well that's good," she said. "Yeah. What am I going to do at the dance tonight though?" he asked. "I don't know," she replied. "I'm sure you'll find something." "Yeah, hopefully," he replied.

**Cut into my skin, I felt nothing**

**I did it again, I felt nothing**

*Later that night*

Raven had just gotten ready. She was wearing a plain indigo dress with a black belt around the waist. She stood in front of her dresser combing her hair. When she was done she looked in the mirror. "I hope he notices me tonight, but he likes someone else," she said to herself. She walked down the hall into the common room. The other four titans were already there waiting for her. "Alright, we have to go now other wise we won't get to Star City in time," Cyborg said pushing everyone towards the T-Ship. They all got in and set out for Star City. When they got there, they were greeted by Bumble Bee and headed in to join the party. Cyborg took Bumble Bee to show her a new program he found, Star went to find Argent, and Beast Boy went to find Aqualad. Raven went and got some punch and stood against a wall. Robin soon joined her. "I would have thought you would be trying to find your crush," she said. "I already found her," he replied. "What about you? Is your crush here?" "Yes," she answered. "I have been curious about who yours is." "I am not going to tell you that. Yet. I want to find a way to tell her but I don't know how," he replied. "You could surprise her," she suggested. "Or you could..." The rest of her sentence was cut off as Robin pulled her in and kissed her.

**But you wake me up, I was just a sleepwalker**

**You wake me up**

**Was just another sleepwalker, bring me back to the land of the living**

**You wake me up**

**I was out of my mind, I was just a sleepwalker, but you bring me to life**

**You wake me up**

****I was out of my mind, was just another sleepwalker, bring me back to the land of the living****

Raven felt warm lips on her own. She froze for a minute then started to kiss back. They pulled away, both out of breath. Robin smiled and said, "You're my crush." Raven stared wide-eyed at him. He started to regret doing anything when he felt cooler lips on his. He quickly reciprocated. he felt Raven run her tongue along his bottom lip. He gladly let her enter and their tongues battled for dominance. When they finally broke apart, they realized they had drawn a crowd. They heard some whistles form the crowd. Both of them started blushing like mad. Raven pushed her way through the crowd and made her way up to the roof. Robin followed her up once he got through the crowd. He found her standing by the edge looking out over the water. "I take it this means you like me too," he said. "Yeah, it does," she answered turning to look at him. He put his arms around her waist. "I couldn't stop thinking about you last night, that's the main reason I couldn't sleep," he said. Raven smiled and said, "Me too." "You know, we were kind of interrupted down there. Would you like to finish?" she asked with sly grin. "I thought you would never ask," he replied.

**I was out of my mind, I was just a sleepwalker, but you bring me to life**

**You wake me up**

**I was out of my mind, ****was just another sleepwalker, bring me back to the land of the living**

**I was just a sleepwalker**

Once they were done, they came back to the party. "Raven, would you like to dance?" he asked. "Yes, I would," she said. They walked to the middle of the dance floor and he put his hands around her waist again. She rested her head against hi chest. "Hey Raven, would you go to the dance with me?" Robin asked. "I thought you would never ask," Raven replied.

**You wake me up**

**Bring me back to the land of the living**

**You wake me up**

**End**

**Please comment and review. No flames please!  
If you want to check out the song it's called Sleepwalker if you couldn't tell, and it's by Bonnie McKee.**


End file.
